


All These Years Engraved With Your Initials

by makoharuheartandsoul (narmeenypuff)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy in love swimming babies, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX!! :D, I seem to have a thing for anniversaries, M/M, Piercings, Rimming, Tattoos, implied bottom!Haru, jealous!Haru, possessive!Haru, sort of :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/pseuds/makoharuheartandsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru comes home with Makoto after their fifth anniversary dinner, fuming with jealousy. </p>
<p>Makoto is determined to show Haru how much he loves him, by giving him something he never knew he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Years Engraved With Your Initials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Right___Meow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right___Meow/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my beautiful Mako-chan!! :3 You asked for Makoto rimming a reluctant Haru (sorta, well, you caught me being sneaky asking you what you wanted in a fic... grr ;~;) and I have delivered >;D
> 
> Thanksies to Haileybuns (animation-compilation and eternal-otp-summer on tumblr) for the beta!! :D <3
> 
> Update: the lovely haileybuns was WONDERFUL and drew an accompanying picture of Makoto! ;) [ITS GORGEOUS!!](http://www.eternal-otp-summer.tumblr.com/post/141461136516/haru-chan)

"Did you enjoy the food tonight, Haru?" Makoto asked cheerfully. His hands easily found the light switch of their living room in the dark and reached to flick it on, then turned around and carefully helped Haru out of his jacket.

 

Haru scowled in answer to the question, but held his arms loose so his husband of five years - to the day - could free him from the sleeves of his suit jacket. 

 

"Hmm, baby?" Makoto prompted, still so irritatingly chipper and oblivious. 

 

Haru whipped around, an angry tirade ready on the tip of his tongue – the pet name only barely soothing his annoyance with his husband. He crossed his arms in a defensive stance and finally met Makoto's eyes, which were blinking cutely in confusion.

 

Haru immediately _melted_ , his frustration and jealousy ebbing to a much more bearable level. 

 

"Haru-chan?" Makoto pleaded worriedly, unknowingly imitating a kicked puppy with his wide eyes and sincere anxiety.

 

Haru barreled into Makoto's chest, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist and lightly stroking his back. He was never able to stay mad at Makoto for long, and in this case he wasn't even sure if his scorching jealousy tonight could be passed for anger. 

 

"The mackerel was good," Haru said simply, his lips moving against the fabric of Makoto's formal shirt as he tried to buy himself some more time with his thoughts. Makoto had looked breathtakingly gorgeous tonight, and it had been impossible for Haru to take his eyes off of him. The same was true for everyone else in the restaurant however, which made Haru's blood boil.

 

Haru felt Makoto relax slightly in his arms, but he knew further explanation was needed to soothe his husband's worries.

 

"It... it was wonderful, Makoto," Haru continued. He pulled away from their embrace to look into those lovely green eyes, trying to convey the truth of his words. 

 

The memory of blond hair arose in his mind, and Haru hissed as he remembered their waitress – a pretty, foreign blond girl who had drooled over Makoto the entire night. Her pale skin had flushed a bright tomato red when Makoto had reached over and held Haru's hand, who was able to practically _hear_ the waitress's internal girlish squeal. Her delighted expression had confused him - clearly Makoto belonged to _him_ , and it should be a cause for jealousy, not happiness for her? - but Haru never claimed to understand foreigners, so he clung on to what he _did_ understand.

 

The waitress had _clearly_ been flirting with Makoto. Her excitable gushing when Makoto had told her it was his and Haru's fifth anniversary made it painfully obvious – and to top it off she claimed that it was actually her birthday today as well. Makoto's well wishes and winning smile had definitely been what made her giggle as she walked away with a head full of bouncing blond curls – even if said bouncing occurred a few minutes after the well wishes, but only seconds after Makoto had lost his battle with propriety and had given Haru a quick, adoring kiss on the lips. 

 

"Haru-chan, I know something is wrong..." Makoto bit his plump lower lip, rousing Haru from his recollection of tonight. He suddenly sighed, his huge body heaving with the movement of it, and agitatedly ran a hand through his hair – snagging his fingers on the bound strands from the hair gel he had used to slick it back for their anniversary. 

 

"Nothing's wrong," Haru automatically said, before wincing at the reappearance of Makoto's kicked puppy look. He hated being the one to put that expression on Makoto's face, and he was sure Makoto was misunderstanding his jealousy for something else, so he took a deep breath and steeled himself to give an explanation. 

 

"The... _waitress_ ," Haru started, distaste clear in his voice.

 

Makoto's eyes widened. "Alex-chan?"

 

Haru growled - not unlike a feral kitten - and launched himself at Makoto, sinking his teeth into that delectable bottom lip like he had wanted to do all night. It was more of an attack than a kiss, although there was plenty of that too, especially when Makoto's tongue swept across Haru's upper lip, slowly coaxing Haru into compliance. Haru gasped when a his lip came into contact with two smooth metal balls – and realized Makoto had his tongue piercings on, a fact that made the heated stirrings of arousal in Haru's groin pulse pleasurably. Haru could _feel_ Makoto's contentment as his tongue invaded and thoroughly possessed Haru's mouth, and that was wrong, because _Haru_ was supposed to be the one with the upper hand at that moment. 

 

Haru abruptly pulled away and brought his palm to Makoto's clothed cock. He groped the hardening flesh unrelentingly, and wanted to gloat with satisfaction when the large appendage immediately filled with blood, answering to Haru's touch as quickly as a slave to its master. 

 

" _I_ am the only one you can call _'chan'_ ," Haru threatened lowly. His chest swelled with triumph when Makoto only blinked, his dilated green eyes glazed over.

 

"Only Haru-chan," Makoto whispered as he stared intently at Haru's bruised lips, and Haru wanted to drop to the ground in defeat because even when Makoto was dazed and distracted, he was able to make Haru's heart beat faster and _ache_ with love for him. 

 

"That's right," Haru pronounced against his husband's lips, and this time when they were prodded apart by Makoto's sinful piercings, Haru enthusiastically submitted. 

 

"You are _mine_ ," Haru asserted between their kisses, which were becoming more heated and sloppy. 

 

"Always," Makoto's gentle tone belied his tongue's movements, which were swirling around Haru's mouth, making obscene slurping sounds as Makoto glided his piercings over any available surface. It was completely unnecessary, because the very _thought_ of his sweet, outwardly innocent Makoto with _any_ kind of piercings made Haru incredibly hot and bothered. And his tongue piercings were the worst for Haru – because the two side-by-side spheres were gratifyingly engraved with Haru's initials. 

 

As if summoned by his thoughts, Makoto's large, warm hands started creeping around Haru's waist to the small of his back, where Makoto's thumbs expertly found and caressed the two indents above Haru's bottom. His back dimples - which Haru had found out Makoto was obsessed with years ago - matched Makoto’s piercings with their elegant imprinting of Makoto's initials tattooed into Haru's skin.

 

Haru moaned into Makoto's mouth as the tender area was rubbed, and in seconds Haru was writhing against Makoto's hard, delectably toned torso, while Makoto's piercings retreated so he could smirk wickedly at the easy yielding of Haru's body. 

 

"And you're all mine too, baby," Makoto hummed into Haru's ear. Haru nodded frantically - _pleadingly_ \- which Makoto must have taken as an agreement as well as permission, because the next thing Haru knew he was being gently lowered into their soft silk sheets, before Makoto's warm, heavy body was settled on top of him. 

 

"C-clothes," Haru gasped, and heard Makoto chuckle against his neck, where he was suckling at Haru's skin as vigorously as a newborn babe. 

 

"Makoto, _please_ ," Haru readily begged, but Makoto only breathed hotly against the newly formed hickey, before settling his hands either side of Haru's hips. It was that dominating action that somehow made Haru blush as if it was their first date instead of the fifth anniversary of their marriage, because Makoto's huge palms against Haru's small, narrow hips felt like a heated _brand_ \- clearly yelling out Makoto's intention for tonight. 

 

"I want to..." Makoto started, and then licked his lips. His gaze lifted from where it was lewdly roaming Haru's pliant, willing body to Haru's eyes. The green orbs _blazed_ with love and desire, and Haru could only breath shakily and surrender entirely in the face of it. 

 

"Whatever you want," Haru quietly affirmed, his own eyes reflecting all of his love and trust for his husband. His previous jealous thoughts were completely gone from his mind - Makoto was _his_ , and proved it with every second he looked at Haru with that reverent, completely loving gaze. 

 

Makoto's eyes lit up with happiness, and Haru felt overwhelmed by its beauty, almost to the point of tears. "What I want is what Haru wants," Makoto's eyes lowered in affection, and Haru was only barely able to keep his train of thought at sight of it. 

 

"What do I want?" Haru asked softly.

 

"I'll show you," Makoto said elusively, and Haru quivered at the sound of Makoto's low, husky voice.

 

Strong fingers expertly undid the buttons on Haru's dress shirt – and that in itself was astonishingly arousing, because Haru rarely wore shirts that Makoto had to work hard to take off. He wondered momentarily why that was, before Makoto bared his naked chest to the air and Haru sighed happily as he felt the surrounding cold lick at his skin. Haru reached out and tugged on Makoto's sleeve to signal his precious command, and watched raptly as Makoto slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, greedily taking in each inch of that tanned, muscular body as it was uncovered. 

 

With Makoto's shirt gone and Haru's opened at his front, Makoto moved to quickly peck Haru's lips with a teasing kiss that was nowhere _near_ what he needed, then moved down to lick at a nipple. Haru moaned and angled his body in a obvious plea for more, but Makoto chose to leave a hot trail of kisses down Haru's abdomen instead, before reaching his pants and sliding them down his long, silken legs along with his boxers. 

 

Haru felt his cheeks pinken when Makoto simply _stared_ at his proudly jutting cock, like some sort of erotic flag that professed Haru's craving for the magnificent man before him. 

 

When Makoto bent down, Haru braced himself for the heat of his mouth on his most sensitive place – but instead Makoto bypassed his cock and placed open-mouthed kisses along Haru’s upper thighs. His large hands wrenched Haru's legs apart, stretching them to their maximum range - making Haru feel so open and _exposed_ \- and Haru whimpered when Makoto dipped down to lick and gently suckle on his balls. 

 

"M-Makoto," Haru moaned, pleased yet puzzled with the sudden attention to that area. Makoto hummed and tongued downwards - _away_ from Haru's cock, and the inkling of suspicion that arose in Haru's mind sent a chill down his spine. Haru quickly slammed his thighs shut – accidentally trapping his husband's head between them. 

 

Makoto grunted and turned to apologetically nuzzle the baby soft skin of Haru's inner thighs, as if coaxing them to give him a chance, to open their gates for his affection. The negligible stubble on his cheeks scratched at the sensitive area, making Haru gasp and reflexively relax his thighs.

 

"W-what are you doing?" Haru asked, his voice and legs trembling as Makoto started to press soft, chaste kisses into his creamy skin. Haru shivered, wondering how such an innocent gesture could be so _filthy_ when bestowed upon such an intimate place. 

 

"Let me love you," Makoto whispered hoarsely, and Haru was torn between begging for Makoto to do just that, and running away.

 

He knew exactly what Makoto was doing – a lifetime of experience of all of Makoto's tricks made it easy for Haru to see. Those tender green eyes, always so _loving_ rooted him to the spot, while insistent, wandering fingers clutched Haru's body to him persistently, and soft lips awarded teasing amounts of pleasure until Haru shook with need. 

 

And all of those combined distracted Haru enough so that Makoto could bring his eager tongue to Haru's perineum, licking lower until Makoto could finally reach his goal.

 

The fact that Makoto wanted to put his pretty pink tongue into Haru's _ass_ left him completely bewildered and made his face turn red with humiliation – because it was _dirty_ , and for Makoto to _taste_ that most intimate part of Haru made him shake and blanch with fear.

 

Some part of him recognized that it was a silly fear – Makoto's dick entered that area on an almost daily basis, and his fingers were well aquatinted with Haru's insides. Why his tongue made such a difference was something Haru didn't want to analyze. He was well aware that his fear was silly and rooted in rejection, which was ridiculous, because Makoto would _never_ leave him - even if his asshole tasted gross...

 

Haru jerked away from Makoto once again, as he felt his husband's hot breath hovering over his hole, making the rim twitch with uncontrolled, hungry _longing_ -

 

"No..." Haru whined weakly, his lustful tone betraying him. And he didn't want to think about that either, because he was _sure_ he didn't want it. It was scary and dirty and Makoto would _hate_ him – but his body's reaction couldn't be faked. 

 

Seconds passed and Haru waited for the intrusion with a mix of confused anticipation and fear, but it never came. Haru finally unclenched his tightened eyes, to find Makoto sitting at the edge of their bed, his head in his hands.

 

The sight immediately made Haru jump into action, and he rested hand on his lover's broad shoulder, feeling the muscle beneath it flinch. 

 

"Makoto?" Haru whispered, suddenly able to _hear_ the silence around them. Or maybe it was the noise of the old, creaking walls, and the house they shaped shifting beneath the weight of their tension. 

 

"I - I'm sorry Haru," Makoto said, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Haru felt the shift beneath his palm, and hated it. "I've wanted to taste you for so long, and..."

 

"And?" Haru asked, as he bit back a moan at the way Makoto's voice wrapped around the word 'taste'.

 

Even from behind him, Haru could see Makoto's blush work up to the tips of his ears.

 

"Y-you should _see_ yourself, when I'm about to do that to you, Haru," Makoto's voice cracked, and Haru flushed crimson at the unguarded desire in his voice. "Your blush is so stunning, and your thighs tremble like they do before you come. Your little hole twitches like its _begging_ me - like it does when you need me to go deeper, to fuck you completely. And you look at me like it's everything you've ever wanted - but then after you squeeze your eyes shut, and you tell me to stop. There's so many mixed signals, and even when you tell me no... all I hear is _yes_. And I hate myself for that, because I never want to do anything against your will, but I _know_ you want it."

 

Haru exhaled shakily, as Makoto turned his head and intense green eyes seemed to bore into his soul. "You want it, Haru. I know you do." Makoto said confidently, his eyes hard and determined even as his fingers lifted to gently cup Haru's cheek, as if he knew how that revelation would shake Haru up. And it did, because Makoto was right, as he always was when it came to Haru. It was so obvious now that the words were spoken in the open, and Haru's fear became even more real – because how could he expect Makoto to give it to him, when it was so dirty and would no doubt disgust him? It would be like taking what he wanted even when he knew of the potential sacrifice it demanded, one with a price that was too steep for Haru to pay.

 

Haru wildly shook his head. "No, I _can't_ \- I mean... I don't -"

 

"Haru-chan..."

 

"It's dirty!" Haru blurted. His eyes widened as his words caught up to him, and he sought out Makoto's eyes as panic seized him – because despite being the cause of his distress, Haru knew that Makoto would be able to ground him. 

 

Haru let himself be pulled into husband's strong arms, his body going slack against the reassuring heat out of habit. He felt a soft pressure on the crown of his head, and he knew that Makoto was imparting a treasuring kiss there.

 

"Haru-chan. I love you - and that means _every_ part of you. You could never be 'dirty' to me, and nothing you do could make me love you less. This... it's something I've wanted to do for a long time. I want to make you feel pleasure, and I know you'll enjoy it, baby. Please... _please_ let me?" Makoto asked, with his mouth buried in Haru's hair. Haru felt his husband's breaths tickling his scalp, and turned over his words again and again until they blurred together – until the only thing he could clearly remember were the words 'I love you.'

 

Haru turned in Makoto's embrace, looking up into patient, hopeful green eyes.

 

"I..." Haru swallowed thickly against the unexpected block in his throat. "I... _want_ it."

 

Anyone else wouldn't have been able to hear the true meaning behind those words – that Haru didn't just want it, he _needed_ it, and he needed it _now_ , before Makoto's wonderful reassurances bled back into fear and worry. 

 

Haru was only able to get a small glimpse of the euphoric happiness on his husband's face before he was being steered onto his hands and knees – Makoto's warm hands all over his skin feeling suffocating and freeing at the same. 

 

"Shh, I got you baby," Makoto whispered against the back of his neck, in answer to a sound Haru didn't know he made. 

 

Haru nodded through his body's trembling, and Makoto's thumbs were reacquainted with his back dimples, slowly rubbing the tender skin there in circles. 

 

"S-say it," Haru commanded, as he felt his husband's earlier words start to slip away.

 

"You're perfect. I want you. I _love_ you," Makoto groaned, his hands sliding against Haru's back until they were groping his ass cheeks. His lips followed their trajectory, until the weight of him was gone from Haru's back, and encouraging kisses were being lavished upon the skin above Haru's hole.

 

When gentle hands kneaded his cheeks, Haru moaned and thrust his ass into the air in a silent plea for more.

 

"I love you so much, Haru-chan. You're my _world_ ," Makoto said softly, and Haru's heart seemed to fill until he felt like he had stopped breathing.

 

When Makoto's hands finally pulled his cheeks apart, baring Haru's sweet, rosy hole for his integral exploration, Haru felt like he couldn't wait even a _second_ more.

 

" _Now_ , Makoto!" Haru sobbed, frenzied at the thought of Makoto somehow not hearing the neediness and desperation in his voice, and possibly _stopping_.

 

"I love you," Makoto whispered once more, before Haru felt something wet prod at the rim of his oversensitive hole. Haru gasped, feeling all of his breath leaving him at once, making him lightheaded and dizzy.

 

Makoto paused for a split second that seemed to last an eternity for Haru - because this was surely it, Makoto would push him away and declare he couldn't love Haru anymore - but then Makoto moaned breathily and his tongue swirled around Haru's rim as if it was a particularly tasty treat, and Haru could only whimper with relief and gratefulness.

 

"Mako - oh! More, _more_!" Haru babbled, shoving his ass backwards to punctuate this. He turned his head just slightly and instantly regretted it – because the sight of his husband's face buried in between his ass cheeks was too much for Haru. He wondered if it was possible to come from Makoto simply licking his hole, but decided that it didn’t matter, because it was going to happen anyway. 

 

"Haru... taste so _good_ ," Makoto sighed, and then his tongue was stabbing _into_ Haru's hole, no longer trying to persuade it to relax and open up, but merely _taking_ what he wanted. 

 

"Ohhh," Haru moaned, then bit his lip and buried his head in his arms. The change of position changed the angle of his body just enough for Makoto's tongue to slip through that tight ring of muscle – enough for Makoto's piercings to touch Haru's rim.

 

Haru let out a muffled, inhuman _wail_ , and could no longer hold himself back. He wriggled one hand out from under his head and grabbed his cock, stroking himself in time with how the tip of Makoto's tongue furiously fucked him. Every few beats Makoto's piercings slipped into Haru's hole and wrenched an animalistic sob from Haru's clenched throat, and Haru bucked savagely against the hands that were gripping his ass bruisingly and trying to hold him still. 

 

"Mako... to... _close_ ," Haru mewled, feeling his loosened hole trying to suck Makoto's wriggling tongue deeper inside him, as his hand slipped against his precome slicked erection, rubbing it so rapidly that his hand dropped entirely off of it half of the time.

 

And then his wrist was being grabbed from behind and pinned behind his back by a strong hand, and Haru wanted to curse and scream and sob because he was so _close_ \- he was on that horrible peak of _toomuchpleasureneedtocome_ - 

 

" _Come, baby_ ," Makoto commanded with his tongue still buried deep inside Haru's hole, his piercings with Haru's initials scraping against the hyper responsive muscle, and Haru felt his climax approach him like a _tidal wave_ , making him spurt hot streams of come on the bed sheets beneath him – all while Makoto's tongue fucked him through it with single-minded determination. 

 

When it was over, Makoto's tongue pulled back with a pornographic pop, a trail of spit hanging between the tip of his tongue and Haru's spasming hole. His hands released Haru, who collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of shaky, sweaty limbs. Makoto chuckled gently at Haru's exhausted state and tenderly gathered him in his arms to turn him around so he could lie on his back. 

 

Haru blearily blinked his eyes open and took in Makoto's satisfied, glowing expression – and anyone would think that _he_ was the one who just had the orgasm of their life. Haru bit his lip and groaned when he realized his husband's lips were swollen from rimming him, and then those lips _smiled_ , and it was like the _sun_ rising, and it was at that moment that Haru _knew_. 

 

Makoto was right, as always - they had both wanted it, and they both _loved_ it.

 

"Thank you, Makoto," Haru said, voice still raspy from moaning and screaming.

 

"You liked it?" Makoto brightened even _more_ , and Haru hadn't thought that was possible. 

 

Haru opened his mouth to answer, to assure Makoto that he loved it, that it was amazing and better than he could have ever imagined – but he stopped himself as he got a better idea.

 

Haru ran a seductive finger along Makoto's chest, running it through the almost invisible, soft hair. Makoto's pupils dilated in response to the wicked gleam in Haru's eyes, and Haru thrilled at Makoto's needy groan.

 

"After you fuck me through the bed..." Haru paused, letting that thought sink in. He purposefully licked his lips, lowering his gaze in the direction of Makoto's ass. "It's _my_ turn."

 

Makoto sucked in a breath, and Haru watched with glee as the shocked expression quickly turned into that gorgeous head tilt – complete with his husband's eyelids lowering as they gazed at Haru with tenderness.

 

And beneath that look, Haru wasn't able to stop the smile that threatened to split his face in half – and he knew that he was gazing at Makoto with an identical loving expression.

 

"Happy anniversary, Makoto," Haru said as he spread his arms and legs, inviting Makoto inside of him.

 

"Happy anniversary, Haru-chan," Makoto said, settling into the cradle of Haru's thighs as he kissed Haru with the mouth that was just buried deep inside him and simultaneously given him the greatest pleasure of his life – and Haru was able to experience firsthand, that it wasn't dirty at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LOVELY ALEX!!! <3333 :DDD (+ thank you for letting me have you all to myself on your birthday $: <3 I'm super excited!!)
> 
> ALSO CONGRATS, because you made makoharu have some hot passionate kinky sex SO YAAAY :DDD
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to all you lovely readers, I hope you're having a wonderful makoharu day~~ Kudos and comments make me as happy as a Makoto after he gives Haru a rim job~ ;D
> 
> Come gush with me over swimming babies on tumblr at [makoharuheartandsoul](http://www.makoharuheartandsoul.tumblr.com)! :D <3


End file.
